


To Love a Thickheaded Dwarf

by RiderOfBrohon



Series: To Love a... [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is smarter than they think he is, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Thorin and dwarves are a bit thickheaded, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderOfBrohon/pseuds/RiderOfBrohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo knows Thorin fancies him for lack of a better word, and wonders again on how thickheaded the dwarves seem to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Thickheaded Dwarf

Bilbo knew Thorin had taken a fancy to him. He knew that all the others knew about this. He also knew that they thought the hobbit had no idea. Why they thought that, he had no clue. Thorin was glaringly obvious in his stolen touches, quick glances and his habit of sitting next to the hobbit at every meal was the biggest give away.

He sighed as he grabbed another honey cake from the table, glad for a chance to rest and the good food. He had tried showing his interest in Thorin, but the dwarf was too thick headed to see it. Bilbo had offered his pipe to the man for Eru’s sake! How he was so oblivious was a wonder to Bilbo.

“What seems to be the problem Mister Bilbo?” Bofur asked as he took a seat next to the hobbit. 

“Nothing, really. Everything is actually quite good. Fantastic now that we have time to rest. Well, Beorn’s a bit odd, and his habit of picking me up is rather annoying, but otherwise I couldn’t really ask for anything more.” 

“Than why the sigh?” 

“Simply thinking.” He answered with a smile. He hesitated before asking what he hoped wasn’t too invasive of a question. “Bofur? Ah, how open are dwarves with their affections? More specifically public displays of affection?” 

Bofur choked a bit on his ale and Bilbo patted him on the back in what he hoped was a helping manner. 

“What?” Bofur asked, after he was able to breath properly. 

“I mean, the elves aren’t large for such things, and hobbits only show small displays such as hand holding or kisses on cheeks. I’m simply curious about how dwarves feel on the matter.” 

“Oh.” Bofur seemed confused and a bit disappointed. “Well, compared to elves and hobbits I guess we’re quite open about it. We’re a bit of a jealous bunch when it comes to things like that. Kissing in public, braiding beads into the others hair, things like that.” 

Bilbo nodded, an idea slowly forming in his head. 

“Hm. That’s quite interesting. Thank you Bofur.” He grinned at the dwarf before leaving the table and sitting near Thorin as the dwarves gathered for another night of singing. He didn’t have a bead per say, but he had one bronze button left that somehow hand’t been lost in the goblin tunnels. He pulled it out and played with it lazily, staring at it as the other dwarves slowly assembled. It was quite possible he could braid it into Thorin’s hair… 

“Joining us in song tonight Bilbo?” Kíli asked from nearby. 

“Yes. A day of rest and a good nights sleep has me feeling quite better than I was last night.” He told the young dwarf. 

“Will you sing any hobbit songs for us?” Ori asked. 

“No.” Bilbo said with a shake of his head. “I think I’ll just listen to you lot instead.” And then they started. 

It was a low rumble of a song, much like the one they had sung in Bilbo’s home all those months ago. Hauntingly beautiful, though Bilbo didn’t understand the words that were sung. 

They sang for sometime; in Westron and Khuzdul, sad and uplifting, about war and love. Eventually, when it had passed long dark and the stars were all out and bright, Bilbo decided to head to bed and make his move. As the latest song ended he stood and stretched out his back. 

“Off to bed already lad?” Balin asked and Bilbo nodded, covering a yawn. 

“I’m not made for long nights.” He said with a chuckle. “Oh, but Thorin? Before I forget.” He stood in front of the dwarf king and took a portion of his hair, quickly braiding it and adding his button. 

All the while their comrades sat by and watched, mouths falling open in surprise. 

Once Bilbo was finished, he gave the braid a quick look over before nodding his appraisal. 

“Not bad for a first try.” He stretched and yawned again. “Well, goodnight Thorin.” And he placed a swift kiss on the stunned dwarf’s lips before sauntering out of the main hall and out to his bedroll. 

_‘Thickheaded dwarves.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored during class and this happened *shrug*
> 
> Anyway! As always, comment and kudos (comments especially) are always appreciated! <3
> 
> Psst. Check out my tumblr [here](http://ridersofbrohon.tumblr.com)


End file.
